


I'm Not Calling You A Liar

by umi_panda



Series: I'm Not Calling You A Liar [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I dunno what I'm doing I've never written for dragon age ever, melana was my first playthrough of the game ever and I'm still emotionally compromised, or any better fic ideas, the new teaser gave me a reason to write this out, this basically just me writing out the end of trespasser cause I had nothing better to do, this stupid egg head I'm gonna knock his head in next game, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/umi_panda
Summary: And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me.





	I'm Not Calling You A Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I have to remind myself about 'I'm Not Calling You A Liar'. All I thought of from that point was like 'huh. this fits Solas and Lavellan. Wait...fuck.' I really don't have any better notes than this. I've not written one thing in over a year. Someone said some off handed things about a thing I was writing and it caused me to become self calculating and self conscious of every word I wrote. I've also never written one single thing for Dragon Age, despite being a fan since Origins. Sorry if it's a mess, it's bound to be since it's been so long since I've *tried* to write anything that was something real. I hope maybe you can enjoy it. Here's to knocking the egg's head in next game.
> 
> #TheDreadWolfRises

“She’s not killing Solas. I’m killing Solas! Let’s go.” Melana’s voice was full of poison, yet threatened to crack. How she was keeping her voice steady anymore, was honestly a miracle in her eyes. Her eyes were on Dorian, Iron Bull, and Cole. No one was truly making real eye contact. Cole occasionally glanced at her. He could feel her feelings, perhaps even better than Melana herself could feel them. Time was running short. The mark which at the start of everything, was only a tingling sensation, was now a fiery burn. It felt like her nerve endings and bones were going to burn right away under her skin. Melana was turning on her heels, taking off after the Viddasala. Melana could hear the other’s following behind her at her back. Everything in her body was on fire, her nerves, her bones, her lungs. Everything burned. Burned with ache, hunger, overwhelming sadness. She wanted to punch Solas square in the face for betraying them, for burning all of them, for burning her out of his life, throwing her away. Yet, she wanted to embrace him, throw her arms around his neck again, beg for him to reconsider. Melana’s emotions were conflicted, caught in a tidal wave of anger, that crashed against an eroded shoreline of overwhelming longing and sadness. She was running faster, casting spells faster than she ever had, the others hot on her heels. The four of them were all but cutting through all of the Qunari around them. It was a race. She couldn’t stop, she had to beat the Viddasala to Solas. She had to confront him herself. This confrontation belonged to her the moment the Viddasala told her Solas had betrayed them.

They were panting, covered in cuts, scrapes, blood splattered across their clothes, their skin, unsure if it was their own or from all the Qunari they had mowed down just to get here. Before them was the final Eluvian. Melana found herself having a rough time of it, keeping it together. The anchor was burning, seering hot pain. It burned. Her entire lower arm was on fire now, consumed by the feeling. Her time was short. She had to get to Solas. There wasn’t a second thought, or a second glance, Melana lept through the eluvian after the Viddasala. After Solas. She emerged on the other side, half tripping over herself in the process. Gaining her footing back, Melana glanced around. Truly these Elven ruins were stunning to look at, though she quickly noticed some Qunari like those they had seen before, frozen, turned to stone. Their statuesque bodies, were something fearfully beautiful. Melana was gazing at the Qunari, now turned to stone when she heard a voice speak. It was just up the stairs in front of her, a large eluvian towering in the distance. It was the Solas. Sola’s voice. Of course, he spoke Qunlat. After the notes she’d found on this tiring journey, she shouldn’t be surprised that he spoke Qunlat. A fire burned in her chest, a tangle of wanting desperately to save him, yet also wanting to knock his jaw out. She focused, listening to Solas.

“Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost.” Melana scrunched up her nose. She had not idea what it meant. She hadn’t much picked up any Qunlat from Iron Bull, despite being close friends. Suddenly, she wish she had. Straining her ears, the next voice she heard was the Viddasala. The words spoken hadn’t even fully left, and passed the Viddasala’s lips before Melana was tearing up the stairs towards the sound of the voices, heart threatening to beat right out of her chest.

“Maraas kata!” The Viddasala’s voice was as harsh sounding as it was every time she had spoken to her in Qunlat, when she told Iron Bull, to what Melana assumed would amount to murder them in cold blood in Qunlat. Melana was still tearing up another set of stairs, stone turned Qunari still everywhere around her. She could hear Solas speak again, though this time he spoke in the common tongue.

“Your forces have failed.” He sounded definite, voice as strong as she remembered. He wasn’t wearing what he had been when she saw him at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Her stomach churned, remembering the clues she’d discovered on the way here. She had kept them to herself, not telling Dorian, Cole, or Iron Bull. Melana however suspected one thing. Cole already knew. Solas was adorned in armor with what appeared to be a wolf’s pelt draped across his right shoulder, falling down across his chest, secured into his belt. He stood proud, but also seemed solemn. “Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further.” Melana had breached the stairs by this point, panting, heart pounding against her sternum. Her chest was ablaze with emotion, the mark burning with such intensity it was becoming hard to ignore. The Viddasala was angry, she could see that much, even though she was just gazing up the back of her figure. There was a disgruntled noise from the Viddasala as she began to raise her spear, preparing to launch it at Solas with the intent of impaling him. However, she had no more raised her arm when she turned to stone. Melana furrowed her brow. Solas was the one who turned all of the Qunari around her to stone, all of them. Her stomach was churning again, the fire in her chest turning into a wildfire of every conflicting emotion she could have in her body. Breathing deeply, Melana began walking quickly after Solas as he trekked up to the eluvian in front of them.

“Solas.” Melana’s voice was soft, quiet, yet steady. Sudden burning sent her tumbling to her knees crying out in pain, the mark on her hand glowing, seering pain burning through her nerves. Damn this mark and everything it had put her through. Melana squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain burning up her left arm. She could hear Solas approaching her, walking swiftly, but gently across the earth before her. Avoiding eye contact for the moment seemed in her best interest, her right hand gripping her left wrist. It burned and then just as quickly, it no longer burned, the glowing ceased, and above her, Solas’s voice drifted down to her.

“That should give us more time.” Melana stood, knees shaking. She made eye contact this time. He was frowning slightly at her, he looked remorseful. Melana could feel her anger waning, yet returning, only to retreat again. “I suspect you have questions.” his voice was gentle, calm and caring. She cursed everything in her body, all the positive love she held for him still, even after what he’d gone and done to everyone. There was still anger in her chest, but perhaps only that, in her chest, but not her heart. Her heart still longed for him, even now. Melana’s knees were weak, shaking, she was trying desperately to find her voice.

“The Qunari answered some of them.” she finally spoke, finding her voice buried somewhere in her throat. “The clues I found as I went through each eluvian answered more.” Anger was burning, love was burning, the answers to every unanswered question, burning. It burned hot, molten liquid against her thoughts, her feelings, every emotion. “You’re not an agent of Fen’Harel. You are Fen’Harel. You’re the Dread Wolf.” Melana’s voice trailed off, her voice shaking, threatening to crack under the weight of her feelings. Solas looked impressed, yet continued to wear the same expression as he gazed at her, eyes sad.

“Well done.” his voice was genuine. “I was Solas at first. Fen’Harel came later.” he explained to her, eyes never leaving her. “It was an insult, one I wore as a badge of pride. It seemed to inspire hope in my friends, and fear in my enemies. Perhaps not unlike ‘Inquisitor’ I suppose.” Melana’s eyes were on him. Occasionally she found herself squeezing her eyes shut, or blinking back tears. Solas was right her in front of her, everything she wanted to say. Everything she couldn’t say. The anger, betrayal, the pain, all of her love. “What was the old Dalish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you.” Solas continued, swallowing the choked laughter that threatened to pass his lips. Melana could feel remorse, yet also no remorse. The anger was burning again, her chest ablaze. She reached deep inside and found her voice, the one that lead the Inquisition. The voice inside of her that was loud.

“Ma harel lasa!” she spat, her voice steady now, loud as thunder.

“Only by omission.” Solas replied, shaking his head slightly, still frowning at her. Melana’s face was screwed up in rage.

“Ma lasa banal'ghilana!” Melana was throwing words like fire now, throwing her rage at him. Her face said anger, yet the tears prickling the corners of her eyes said something much different than the look on her face.

“What would you have me say?” Solas asked, voice harsher than before. “That I was the great adversary in our people’s mythology?” Melana could feel tears, but gods be damned she fought them back. She let the wildfire of anger burn. She let the Elven roll of her tongue, cursing what he’d done, trying to hide how much she still desperately cared for him. Hiding the feelings behind the rage burning from her chest.

“I would have had you _trust_ me!” she fired back, getting up in his face, despite the shaking in her knees, threatening to give way. Solas frowned down at her, she was so close, her body rocking with rage. He turned and walked from her.

“I sought to set my people free from would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who chose to follow me.” Melana stalked after him as he walked to overlook ruins below them to the distance, the ruins that rose from the earth and seemed as though they could reach the sky above. “The false gods called me Fen’Harel, and when they had gone too far, I formed the Veil, banishing them forever.” Solas turned to see Melana at his side. Her facial features had softened, but only somewhat. “I freed the Elven people, and also destroyed their world in doing so.”

“That happened in the past, so what about the future?” Melana’s voice was poison again, poison and fire. She was staring seriously at Solas. She wasn’t sure if her knees had stopped shaking, or if she was steady now in how she felt about the situation before her.

“I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while the countless ages and wars passed. I awoke, still weak a year before joining you.” he explained turning away from her again. He was walking towards the eluvian now. Again, Melana trailed after him. “My people fell for what I had down to strike down the Evanuris. Yet, some hope for restoration remains.” He stopped short of the eluvian before them, back still to her. “I will save the Elven people, even if it means this world has to die.” Melana cast her eyes to the ground. Saving the Elven people is not unoble, the anger was replaced with fear for the man she came to love. She thought carefully of her answer.

“Let me help you, Solas.” her voice shook, but remained somewhat steady.

“I cannot let you do that, vhenan.” his reply was quick, there was no second thought. Melana let a sigh pass her lips. Perhaps, the only answer was not the easiest one. If she couldn’t go with Solas, then the answer was to stop Solas. There were tears at the corners of her eyes again.

“And yet you would do it to yourself? I can’t bear to think of you alone.” the love she held melted into her words, for she truly felt them. They mixed together, danced across her lips.

“I walk the Din'anshiral. There can be only death on this journey.” he replied. Melana cast her eyes back down to the ground. She was slowly losing the strength to hold back the tears. “I would not have you see what I have become. This is my fight. You should be worried about the Inquisition. Your Inquisition.” Solas turned on his heels and faced her once more. “You stopped Dragon’s Breath, thus preventing an invasion by the Qunari. With luck, they were refocus upon Tevinter again, this will give you a few years of at least relative peace.”

“And what of the mark?” Melana managed to ask. “It’s getting worse.”

“I know, vhenan, and we are running out of time.” Melana screamed as the burning in her arm returned, she was on her knees again, grasping at her wrist. Solas came down to her level this time, unlike before when she first had caught up to him and the Viddasala.

“The mark will kill you eventually. By drawing you here, I can have the chance to save you, at least for now.” Solas remarked. Melana had her wrist in a death grip, thinking carefully of her words. She glanced up, meeting his eyes, seeing the care he did have for her. Melana was still angry. She was so angry, and yet, she still couldn’t shake that love away.

“Solas, var lath vir suledin.” The tears escaped this time, falling silently, a final silent plea to the man she loved. The man in front of her. Solas averted his gaze, staring at the ground now.

“I wish it could, vhenan. I really wish it could.” he sounded truthfully regretful. Melana screamed as the mark was like white hot fire again. She tightened her grip further upon her wrist.

“My love…” Solas whispered, eyes glowing blue, leaning in and pulling her close. Melana felt the emotions welling in her chest, more tears escaping. Tears from the pain of the mark, tears from the pain of betrayal, anger, and most of all of love. Solas pressed his lips to hers, gentle, how she remembered they were. How they always were. He pulled away, standing quickly, leaving her kneeling upon the earth, mark burning her skin, her nerves, burning everything inside of her. Everything burned. “I will never forget you.” He was turning on his heels and walking from as quickly as he could manage, passing through the eluvian. Melana watched him go. The choice she had to make could not be the easy one. Could there be redemption?

“I will stop you.” she whispered, realizing she had to get back to the others, she needed their help. She would need them all for this fight she was not prepared to fight. Voice loud as thunder, Solas would still yet hear from her. Her voice would be louder when he did.

 

_I’m not calling you a liar, just don’t lie to me._

_I’m not calling you a thief, just don’t steal from me._

_I’m not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me._

_And I love you so much, I’m gonna let you kill me._


End file.
